


Road Trip AU

by evabellasworld29



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Clone Wars, Comedy, Dialogue Heavy, Disabled Character of Color, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Light-Hearted, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Language, Muteness, No Angst, No Romance, No Sex, No Smut, Road Trips, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Siblings, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evabellasworld29/pseuds/evabellasworld29
Summary: Rex, Cody, Wolffe, Fox, Bly, Ponds, Tori, Odd Eye, Gowon, Mayyah, and Ares were heading on a road trip to a campsite. Along the way, they found themselves with a stowaway and a different route than what they intended.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-1010 | Fox & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-1010 | Fox & Original Female Character(s), CC-2224 | Cody & CC-1010 | Fox, CC-2224 | Cody & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-2224 | Cody & CC-6454 | Ponds, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Original Female Character(s), CC-5052 | Bly & CC-1010 | Fox, CC-5052 | Bly & CC-2224 | Cody, CC-5052 | Bly & CC-2224 | Cody & CC-6454 | Ponds & CT-7567 | Rex & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-5052 | Bly & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-5052 | Bly & CC-6454 | Ponds, CC-6454 | Ponds & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Road Trip AU

Packing her suitcase, Tori grabbed her clothes and her toiletries that she organized inside a clear pouch, which has proven to be useful for the clone commander. She sealed her bag and headed out of her cabin that she shared with her brothers and sisters, hopping inside the van that Cody rented out.

"Are we ready to leave, Codes?" she asked, jittering. "I'm already done with my stuff and shit."

"We're still waiting for Odd Eye," Rex grumbled. "Apparently, she's still packing up her horror novels and shit."

"That long? How many books does she need to bring?"

"She can never have enough horror novels," Gowon gave her comments. "You know how much Odd Eye is a sucker for scary stuff."

"But that many though?" Tori raised her eyebrows. "We're only going on a road trip, that's all."

"Yeah, a fun road trip," Cody deadpanned, glaring at Wollfe, who was admiring himself in the mirror, much to Tori and Mayyah's dismay. 

"Can we not fight?" Mayyah slapped his shoulder lightly. "This is a family vacation, and we need to have fun, okay?"

"Whatever," Fox rolled his eyes, his eyes glued to his datapad, settling some of his things from work. 

As they all stood there in front of their van, Odd Eye rushed out of the door, dragging two suitcases with her hands, leaving their eyes widened. 

"That's a lot of stuff you're bringing," Gowon pointed out. "You know we're only going on a road trip, right?"

"I am aware of that," Odd Eye replied. "Which is why I'm bringing the entire collection of Lovecraft's novels."

"Are you even able to finish his entire collection?" Ares gestured. "It'll take weeks, you know."

"I'm a fast reader, Ares, so yeah, that's why I bring all of them."

As Cody hopped into the driver's seat, Tori was about to call shotgun when Pond occupied the seat. "Sorry, Tor. I'm holding the map so you need to sit at the back."

"Fuck you!" she cussed as she sat in the middle of the van with Gowon, Odd Eye, Mayyah, Rex and Ares, who got to sit beside the sliding door. Meanwhile, Bly was stuck between Fox and Wolffe, who were the grumpiest among the command batches. He wishes to sit beside Ares instead.

"Are we all ready to go?" Wolffe asked. "Or did anyone forget something?"

"Uh, I think we're good," Bly answered. "Now come on, let's get moving."

The van drove off from the cabin, heading towards the tarred road. Odd Eye grabbed her notebook from her sling bag and jotted down her own story that she made up while Gowon read her book about butterflies. Tori, on the other hand, had to tolerate Rex, who's constantly poking her puffy cheeks.

"Rex, can you please stop?" she scolded him. "I am trying to play 'Among Us' with the girls."

"But your cheeks are so squishy," he defended himself, pinching her cheeks. "I just want to squeeze them until it pops."

"I will break your fingers if you don't stop," she threatened, giving him a death glare.

"Well go for it, Tori. I dare you to break my fingers."

"Can you not?" Mayyah stopped them. "I'm trying to have a good time here."

"But it's so boring. We've been on this road for hours already."

"Don't be a drama king, Rexy. It's only been twenty minutes."

"Hey guys," Odd Eye stops writing. "I'm trying to write here."

"No one cares about your writing," Rex stuck his tongue. "You're annoying."

"Well go fuck yourself, oh wait, you have a rash."

"Well, fuck you, Odd Eye."

"Fuck you too, you-"

"Oh my god," Cody sighed in resignation. "Why can't we have a dainty, relaxing family vacation just for once?"

Ares could only snicker as she was fixated on her phone, watching her favourite girl group performing on stage. She could say something, but at the same time, she finds their bickering music to her ears.

Wolffe, on the other hand, had his headphones on the entire time while Fox was still settling his paperwork on his datapad, much to Bly's chagrin. He wanted to initiate a conversation between his brothers, but they seem to be in a terrible mood all the time.

"So, anyone wants to play I, Spy?"

Ares gave a thumbs up and smiled.

"I'm not playing," Fox told them, rubbing his temples. 

"Okay then, I spy something that is green, and it's not a tree."

"Okay," Tori scratched the back of her head, searching for a green object when she came across an Eden green hair clip on Gowon's platinum blonde hair. "It's the hair clip, right?"

He nodded. “Yes, it’s the hair clip.”

“Okay, my turn,” Mayyah joined in. “I spy, with my little eye, something that is made out of paper?”

“A map,” Ponds answered. “It’s the map.”

“No, it’s not the map, Ponds.”

“Is it Odd Eye’s notebook, cause that’s the only thing here that is made out of paper?”

“I’m terrible at playing games.”

“This game is so boring,” Rex complained. “Are we even there yet?”

“No, Rex,” Cody assured him. “We have like 100 kilometres more to go before we arrived at our camping site.”

He folded his hands as he leaned closer to Tori, who pushed him aside. He looked at the time on his watch and groaned again. He didn’t bring anything except his phone to entertain himself during the road trip and now regrets everything that he packed in his bag. “Are we there yet?”

“No, Rex,” Ponds replied. “We’re not there yet.”

“Are we there yet?”

“No.”

“Are we there yet?”

“No, we’re not there yet.”

“But are we there yet or not?”

“If you ask that question one more time, I swear to God that I will end you,” Tori threatened, making him burst into laughter. “I’m dead serious, Rex.”

_ Shit, she just called me by my actual name. Well, I’m screwed.  _ “I’m just joking around, Tori. Can’t you take a joke or something?”

“You’re such a pest, you know that.”

“That’s very sweet of you, Tor,” he grinned, squeezing her cheeks, prompting her to slap his hands away. “Ow, that hurts.”

“It’s not even painful, dickhead.”

“Can you two please quit it?” Cody scolded his vod’ika. “I’m trying to drive here.”

“He started it,” she sneered, pinching his arms.

“I was just playing around.”

Gowon rolled her eyes at those two and gazed outside the window, noticing her surroundings filled with thick, humid jungle and didn't see any signboards which indicate that they’ve already reached the beginning of the highway. She felt something wrong in her guts. According to the map, it was supposed to be a wide road with lots of cars but instead, it was only a narrow street with no cars except for them. Something is up.

“Hey guys,” she spoke, in a nervous tone. “Not to incite panic but are we lost?”

Cody’s eyes widened as he turned to Ponds, who had the map in his hands. “Ponds,” he whispered to him. “Where are we?”

“We’re on the highway right now, Codes,” he replied, looking at the map again, just to make sure that he’s reading it properly. “Yup, we’re at the highway alright.”

“Are you sure? I don’t see any signs that we’re on the highway.”

He checked again and again until he realized that he had printed out the wrong map.  _ Crap, this is the map to Taco Bell, not to our camping site. How do I tell Cody that I left the actual map on my desk? _

“Ponds, are you there?” Cody snapped his fingers in front of his face. “Answer me, vod.”

“I don’t know how to tell you but apparently, I accidentally brought the wrong map,” Ponds stuttered. “Please don’t kill me. It was an accident.”

“So all this time, I’ve been driving in a different direction?” He placed his hand on his shoulder, making Ponds choke on his own saliva.”

“Vod-”

"Are you fucking kidding me, Ponds? Now we're actually lost in God where."

"Wait, we're lost?" Bly gasped.

"Yeah, we're lost but calm your-"

"Oh my gosh, we are lost?" Gowon screamed, leaving Cody to hit his own face. 

"I just told you not to panic, Gowon."

"Are we going to die?" Odd Eye hugged her notebook.

"No one is going to die, Odd Eye."

"Oh well, time to buy me a coffin and a shovel for myself," Tori resigned in a calm manner, sipping her bottled water.

"Look, we'll find a way to our camping site, okay?" The marshall commander tries to compose his siblings. "We'll always find a way through these kinds of situations."

"We could use a GPS," Mayyah recommended. "They're much more efficient than a map anyways."

"Excellent idea, Mayyah. Thank you so much."

"I have to disagree with you," Fox finally spoke up. "But a GPS would make it worse."

"Oh really?" Ares signalled, raising one of her eyebrows. "Can you prove it, Foxy?"

"First of all, Ares, it's Fox and secondly, Thorn and I had used a GPS to the warehouse, and we ended in the middle of a funeral instead."

"That's because you keyed in the wrong location, Foxy," Wolffe took off his headphones, leaving Tori to laugh at his embarrassing story. 

"I pity Riyo for having a clueless husband like you," she snorted.

"Well, Tori," he wanted to fight back. "I pity whoever fucks with you."

"I'm an ace, dumbass."

"Then, I pity whoever has to marry you," his voice shook, trying to say something back to Tori, much to his failure. Wolffe gave a few pats on his brother’s back, assuring him that it is no use to snark back at his younger sister, which doesn’t seem to help much.

In desperation, Cody decided to go with Mayyah’s ideas, since her case is stronger than Fox. He may be smart and experienced, but at least Mayyah practices self-care, such as sleeping for eight hours and drinking herbal tea that Vanya had suggested. 

He took out his phone and pressed the GPS app, Waze and hung it on the phone holder by his window. “In 400 metres,” the feminine voice of the GPS spoke. “Turn right.”

“Looks like we’re back on track,” he chuckled, much to Fox’s agony. He has a bad feeling that their trip will not end well, judging by how inefficient the app is.

As they reached the intersection, he turned right. “Keep straight and then turn left.”

Rex checked on his Snapchat and pressed on Fives’ story, where he discovered that his younger brother was lying at the back of the van the whole time, making him blinked twice.  _ Maybe I should just pretend that I did not see that. _

And Rex did that by putting his phone down and resting his elbow on Ares, who was watching a romantic movie on her datapad. She shooed him away with her left hand and focused on the movie, but the captain of the 501st wouldn’t budge at all.  _ I wish I could kill him while he’s sleeping,  _ the red-haired clone said to herself as she leaned her head against the glass window, wishing that she could wiggle her feet.

Bly felt his stomach grumbling in hunger and proceeded to reach his hands for a bag of potato chips when he was tugged. Like his partner Aayla would say, he screeched like a vulture. “There’s someone in the van.”

“Fuck!” Cody exclaimed, pressing the brake of the van harder, leaving some troopers almost flying from their seats. “What was that?”

“Is it a serial killer?” Odd Eye guessed.

“Hang on, Odd Eye,” Wolffe shot down her answer. “It could be some stowaway or something.”

“Then it’s a serial killer stowaway.”

Wolffe could only shake his head as they got out of the van and unlocked the boot, only to find ARC Trooper Fives squeezed in between their suitcases, letting out a nervous laugh. “Took you long enough to figure it out.”

“Fives, what the hell are you doing here?” Tori asked, her hands on her hips. “And also, how did you get in here?”

“I heard you guys were on a road trip, so I decided to come along as well.”

“You di’kut,” Fox growled. “You almost made us crash.”

“I didn’t mean to, Commander. It was an accident.”

“Look, guys,” Mayyah tries to stop Fox from attacking him. “We don’t have time for this. If we want to get there faster, then we need to keep moving, alright?”

“You have a good point, Mayyah,” Cody scratched underneath his chin, before turning to Fives, who was shivering. “Alright, Fives, you’ll be sitting next to Bly, if that’s fine with you.”

Bly shook his hands. “Actually, I would rather sit with Ares."

The mute clone gave a wide grin and nodded. Since she and Bly are close, the thought of sitting next to her best friend is good enough for her. Besides, she finds Bly struggling to strike a conversation with Fox and Wollfe anyways.

They continued to hit the road, with Cody putting on Smells like Teen Spirit on the radio, which was sung by Nivarna. Ponds, who was not a fan of funk music, decided to switch to his favourite music, Autumn by Vivaldi. The Marshall Commander finds classical music to be rather boring, and changed it back to his favourite song, much to Pond’s chagrin. 

He looked away for a moment and purposely slipped his hands on the radio, flipping back to Vivaldi. Cody was so frustrated with his brother that he changed back to loud music. 

"I hate this song," Ponds complained, switching back to Vivaldi. "It makes my eardrums explode."

"Vivaldi is a boring musician and his symphony makes me feel sleepy," Cody fought back as he changed the radio.

"Nirvana sucks anyways!"

"Don't be a snob, Ponds. They're legendary, unlike this Vivaldi guy."

"Oh yeah? This song is too depressing and angry for me anyways."

"You-"

"Enough bickering," Fox shouted from the back seat. "I'm trying to sleep, for fuck’s sake."

"Sorry, Foxy," Tori teased. "Honestly, you're such an old man sometimes."

"It's Fox, not Foxy!"

"Whatever, Foxy," Cody went along with the joke. Fox could only hold his tongue as he laid his head on his seat, dreaming about his lover Riyo Chuchi. 

"Turn left, and then, turn right," the GPS guided them, leaving Cody confused. Despite that, he just followed the directions that were given to him, since he had no other choice anyway.

"You have arrived at your destination."

That was a lie. Instead of a campsite, they ended up in a dark, gloomy graveyard, with bare trees growing in front of the gate. “Uh, vod, are we in the wrong place?” Tori asked, clutching her hand against Rex, who had to deal with a frightened, younger brother, which is Fives.

“Yeah, we are in the wrong place,” Cody grabbed his phone. “I don’t even know why this thing led us here in the first place.”

“See, I told you GPS is shit,” Fox snarked. “But no, you decided to ignore my advice and used the GPS to get us to our camping site.”

“Okay, now it’s not a good time to point fingers,” Mayah suggested. “We need to think fast if we’re going to find our way out of the situation.”

“You know,” Ponds raised his hands. “I could download a map from my phone and use that one instead.”

“Is it a map to Taco Bell?” Wolffe questioned, to which Ponds shook his head.

“No, it’s a map to our campsite. I found it on the Internet while I was on my phone.”

“Bruh, why didn’t you do that sooner?” Bly crossed his arms. 

“I just found out, okay?”

“Whatever it is, we should just keep moving,” Mayyah grumbled. “As I said earlier, we can’t afford to linger around here anyways.”

“Yeah, same,” Odd Eye murmured. “As much I like the view of a cemetery, it gets dreary the longer your stay here.”

“You tell me,” Fox said, blankly. “I just want this journey to get over with.”

“Hey guys, could we stop by at McDonald’s later on?” Fives wondered.

“We have food in the car,” Rex told him off.

“Fine.”


End file.
